Espejismo
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: [AU] Con siete años de matrimonio, y dos hijos; InuYasha tendrá que verse cara a cara con la mujer que creyó muerta por tanto tiempo, y por la que aún conservaba amor. Él ya tenía una familia, él ya amaba a su esposa, él había decidido formar su vida a lado de Kagome. Esos espejismos que te pone la vida. [Adv.: Lemon] [Reto para Tsuki-chan Scout del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi aún no me cede a sus personajes. Lo siento.

**Reto: **Del foro "¡Siéntate!" (Link directo al foro en mi perfil).

**Idea: **_De Tsuki-chan Scout_.

**Número: **Reto número 198.

**Reto en cuestión: **"AU. InuYasha/Kagome. Drama/Romance. Que ellos estén casados, dos hijos, siete años de matrimonio, pero él no ha podido olvidar a la primera mujer que amó (Kikyô), quien se supone que había muerto, pero por razón X, ella está viva y se aparece un día en una fiesta (con el propósito de buscar a InuYasha) en donde le confiesa la verdad.

Que InuYasha diga "Te he amado durante muchos años, Kikyô, incluso aún conservo una foto tuya, que Kagome me dejó mantener colgada en nuestra habitación. Te he amado durante todos estos años y no he sido capaz de olvidarte... Pero he hecho una familia con Kagome, ella me ha acompañado durante todos estos años y me ha dado la fuerza para seguir... Y es a ella a quien amo ahora."

**Chapters: **2. Es un Two-Shot.

**Ubicación: **UA. Universo Alterno.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome H.

**Caracteres especiales:** Kōga, Kikyō, OC.

**Géneros: **Drama/Romance.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Advertencias: **Lemon. Un poco de lenguaje adulto.

**Beta: **Honores a mi hermosa beta **_Nina Parker. _**¡Te amo, hermosa!

**Notas: **Espero que a la retadora, Tsuki, le guste y a los demás lectores también, como siempre. Una cosa, Tsuki, espero que no se te haya traspapelado: es una regla de SIENTATE, que dejes reviews a las personas que te cumplen retos, chica. No puedes solo ir y dejar a favoritos, es tu OBLIGACIÓN dejar los reviews correspondientes, de lo contrario, infringes leyes. Solo esa cosilla.

_Título_**:**

* * *

><p><strong>«Espejismo»<strong>

* * *

><p>Quiso golpear algo al darse cuenta de sus documentos en el computador. Siguió observando las estadísticas de la empresa y apretó los puños, frustrado. Suspiró tomando más café y siguió chequeando en la computadora, dándose cuenta que tenía que hacer otro baile para promocionar las nuevas joyas, porque ese mes las ventas habían bajado en extremo. Rogaba a su jefe que no le jodiera la vida en ese tiempo.<p>

Y no había importado las dos noches seguidas de cansadas y extenuantes reuniones por mejorar las ganancias de la empresa, porque igual habían llegado a costosa (por lo del dinero) decisión de hacer una fiesta para mostrar las mejores prendas a la sociedad. Había perdido mucho esos dos días.

—Maldición…—murmuró, estresado. Quiso apagar la luz del escritorio de su habitación, pero el toque peligroso de su esposa le llamó la atención.

—InuYasha…—susurró en el oído de su marido— estás demasiado estresado. —Colocó estratégicamente las manos sobre los hombros de su esposo para darle un masaje, por sobre la camisa, e incluso manteniendo la corbata asida al cuello. Taishō jadeó algo inentendible al sentir las manos de Kagome pasarse cálidamente por su cuerpo.

Estaba estresado, cansado, y con las ganas ardientes de hacerle al amor a su mujer. Claro, tenía casi tres días sin tocar a Kagome, y ahora empezar a sentir esos movimientos expertos, lo sacaba completamente de sus preocupaciones y todos los problemas externos. Susurró excitado y relajado el nombre de su esposa, mientras trataba de tocarle la mano.

—Tengo ropa interior nueva, ¿quieres mirar? —¿Qué si quería mirar? ¿Era broma? O es que se estaba burlando de él. ¡Pues claro que quería mirar! Quería tocar, quería sentir, quería oír, quería todo, quería estar con su mujer.

—¿Y los niños? —inquirió, cerrando los ojos, experimentando sensaciones.

—Los envié a casa de mi madre, estarán allá tres días —una sonrisa lúdica se formó en los labios de la azabache. Giró la silla de su marido para sentarse sobre sus piernas— te extraño—susurró contra sus labios, besando a InuYasha en el acto.

Su esposo le correspondió del mejor grado, agarrándole fuerte de la nuca y enredando los dedos en los cabellos azabaches, dándose mayor seguridad y pasión. Gimieron entre besos, mientras Kagome tenía la delicadeza de sacare la corbata roja e ir desabotonado la camisa. Por su parte, InuYasha sacó la bata de tela fina que traía Higurashi, dejándola en un hermoso conjunto rojo de lencería.

Tocó experto las curvas de su mujer y se levantó, sin dejar de besarla. Salió de sus labios para besarle en la comisura y bajar por el cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo de la tanga, tocando atrevidamente los glúteos de Kagome, estrujándolos, sabiendo fielmente que ese gesto la excitaría aún más. Y así fue: ella gimió su nombre, completamente extasiada, sintiendo la virilidad de su hombre en el vientre.

Kagome no tardó en sacar por completo la camisa blanca, para poder recorrer con libertad el pecho y los hombros de su marido, llenándose de lo bien formado que aún seguía, a pesar de tener treinta y nueve años. InuYasha la levantó, haciendo que enrede las piernas en la cintura de él, para llevarla a la cama y allí ponerla, con un poco de brusquedad, pero sin llegar a ser salvaje: quería devorar a su mujer.

—Sácate los zapatos —le dijo ella, mientras se encargaba del cinturón de InuYasha. Él, accedió, sin casi mirar lo que hacía. Esos segundos se hicieron una eternidad hasta que por fin había podido— bien.

Se colocó sobre Kagome, de tal manera que sus sexos se conectaran, para empezar a embestirla, aún él con pantalón y ella con bragas, para, según él, calentarla. Subía y bajaba, perdiendo el control de sus propios actos, perdiendo la cordura y cegándose de placer, agarrando con frenesí la pierna derecha de Kagome, incitándola a que se aferrara y se abrazara más a él.

Kagome respondió, gimiendo peligrosamente en el oído de InuYasha, sabiendo con exactitud lo que esa acción ocasionaba en él, a pesar de que estaba perdido en otras caricias. Se arqueó, sin querer llegar al orgasmo no habiendo disfrutado de casi nada, metió las manos por debajo del cuerpo de su marido, para encargarse de la cremallera mientras él le sacaba el brasier.

—No hagas eso, Kagome…—roncó en su oído, tratando de no poseerla en ese mismo instante. Y ella sonrió, pícara.

—Como quieras, cariño —uff, más calor para su pobre marido. Le bajó los pantalones, para dejarlo solo en bóxer. InuYasha le quitó las manos y las llevó hasta la cabeza de ella, para poder torturarle en los senos, lamiéndolos sutilmente, sin llegar a succionarlos, porque sabía que así la volvía más loca.

Ella se arqueó de nuevo, buscando que se intensificara ¡Era un malvado! Entonces ella iba a jugar. Justo cuando InuYasha pensó que ya la tenía bien dominada, ella se giró, para quedar encima de él.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Lo miró seductora, mordiéndose el labio. Levantó su cuerpo, apoyada en sus rodillas, quedando a la altura del centro de su esposo.

—Detente, Kagome —quería hablar con normalidad, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Ella recorrió con parsimonia el pecho de InuYasha, haciendo círculos por todos lados, dejando placenteras cosquillas por toda la piel, haciendo que el peli plata jadeara.

—Quítate las bragas —ordenó, deseando verla desnuda totalmente.

—Eres demasiado impaciente, cariño —trató de hacerlo, pero InuYasha se le adelantó, sentándose, solo para poder quitarle la prenda, ella gimió, sintiendo las manos calientes resbalar por sus piernas blancas, haciéndola temblar.

Cuando por fin salió esa molesta prenda, InuYasha volvió a acostarse, para admirar lo que deseaba. Kagome hizo lo mismo, sacó al bóxer de su marido, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y bajándolo, sin darle tiempo a que replicara. Se impulsó un poco, y con el deseo que la consumía; se sumergió en su esposo.

Soltaron un suspiro de placer crudo al unísono. La azabache se balanceó, hacia a delante y hacia atrás, gimiendo y aferrándose al vientre de InuYasha, sintiendo su propio calor quemarla. El hombre agarró de la pequeña cintura a su mujer, para que fuese más rápido, para que moviese las caderas con más frenesí. Sintió ese cabalgar experto que lo volvía loco, ese movimiento coloquial que no lo dejaba respirar bien.

—Más rápido —le surgió la necesidad de pedir, a InuYasha.

—Oh, InuYasha…—logró articular, Kagome, perdiéndose en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para poder moverse más rápido y casi bestial, logrando una danza excitante y adictiva que estaba a punto de llevarla a la más pura gloria. En ese momento, InuYasha la paró, tomó el control del cuerpo de su esposa para dejarla bajo él, y seguir con la penetración de manera tradicional.

Los jadeos subieron de tono por parte de los dos, Kagome subió más las piernas, apretándose casi con dolor a su hombre, que la embestía sin piedad, y con todo el deseo comprimido. ¡Estaban locos! La azabache se retorció de puro placer, gritando el nombre de su amado, ensordeciendo el silencio de la noche, y el manto de las estrellas.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

E InuYasha también.

Las embestidas fueron más fuertes, más anheladas, más exquisitas. Un poco más, solo faltaba un poco más para que pudiesen llegar a ese placer tan ansiado, que a pesar de los años, seguía intacto entre ellos. ¡Explotó! Por fin Kagome se sintió liberada, como un cambio de cuerpo, o como si su espíritu hubiese salido de ella. Sintió a los pocos segundos la semilla de su marido dentro, calentándole las entrañas, haciéndole saber que cobijaba la esperanza de engendrar otra alegría para sus vidas.

—_Pequeña…_—susurró, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones de su reciente orgasmo.

—Te amo, InuYasha —parecía como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor. Kagome sabía que cuando él le decía _pequeña, _le estaba diciendo "te amo" y eso era más que suficiente.

InuYasha acomodó a su mujer a lado de él, sacando las sábanas blancas para poder cubrirse y cubrirla, dejando que el dulce y helado viento de la noche, calmara un poco el calor y el sudor derramado consecuencia del reciente acto. Siempre le había gustado hacerle el amor a Kagome de noche, bajo el viento y bajo la luna, le gustaba amarla tranquilamente, amarla como lo había hecho por siete años, a pesar de amar a otra mujer en su mente.

_Kikyō…_

¡Cómo le dolía recordar ese nombre! Y cómo le dolía saber que aún la amaba. Miró la foto de ellos, colgada en la esquina de una pared, cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Sintió que su corazón se apretó, tanto por sus sentimientos, como por su confusión, por no poder amar al cien por ciento a Kagome, a pesar de que sí, amaba a su esposa, la amaba porque era ella quien le había sacado de la depresión, la amaba porque era simplemente Kagome, porque era únicamente suya.

Pero Kikyō… ella había sido su primer amor, seguía siéndolo, y haberla perdido de esa manera tan cruel, le exprimía el corazón, el nunca haber podido encontrar su cuerpo. Maldecía aquel día en el que su novia había decidido conducir sola porque él no había podido acompañarla, maldecía que no había podido hacer nada y que en proceso, hubiese muerto Rin, también, su sobrina.

Pero luego pensaba en que ese día, había marcado el tiempo para que pudiese conocer a Kagome, esa mujer que supo sanar su corazón, y que a pesar de sus sentimientos, había sido tan noble de dejarlo colgar una foto de su primer amor y él, juntos, ¡en su habitación! Y tener el valor de decirles a sus hijos cuando le preguntaban quién era esa joven, responder que era una persona muy especial para su padre, pero que nunca la podrá ver, porque se fue de viaje al cielo.

Ver a su esposa responderle eso a sus hijos; y entregarse a él sin medidas, le rompía el alma, porque no podía soportar el saber que ella estaba consciente de lo que sentía, y aun así, amarlo y atenderlo como si nada. A veces quería olvidar a Kikyō, ya no hacer sufrir más a Kagome, porque lo que sentía por su esposa iba más allá, era algo que lo llenaba de paz, algo que lo relajaba en vez de aturdirlo, era una sonrisa que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, y que mañana podrían mirar adelante, juntos.

Cuando miraba la foto de Kikyō, sentía dolor, desespero. Una serie de amargos recuerdos lo amargaban, lo entristecían y eso no era lo que él deseaba sentir, el amor que le tenía a Kikyō lo lastimaba, y el que le tenía a Kagome lo sanaba. Era simple: las amaba, y a veces pensaba que solo era un espejismo, una ilusión, sentía que su mente estaba conectada con su corazón, y a la hora de meditar sobre ese tema; llegaba a la conclusión de que solo deseaba verla una vez más.

Era un capricho, estaba empezando a pensar que era un capricho. Solo deseaba verla, saber si en verdad murió, saber si estaba en el cielo, en el infierno, ¡dónde! Solo quería tener claro el paradero de ella, de su alma, y así, tal vez, olvidarse lentamente de su doloroso recuerdo, porque sostenía a su familia bajo él, porque a veces se encontraba a punto de perder a Kagome, y eso, no se lo iba a permitir.

_"—__Si sigues amando a Kikyō, es mejor que dejes que Kagome sea feliz con alguien que en verdad la ame solo a ella. Y ese hombre: soy yo —pronunció seguro, sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a InuYasha._

_—__¡Cierra la boca, Kōga! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! —Sus celos, y el temor de perder a Kagome, hacían que gritara y se peleara con uno de sus amigos, que se había convertido en su rival._

_—__¡Sigues amando a la otra! —Le recriminó—. ¡Deja ser feliz a Kagome!_

_—__¡No es tu problema! —InuYasha estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo._

_—__¡Sí lo es! ¡Estás hiriendo a la mujer que amo! —Confesó Kōga, sin dudar._

_—__¡Ella es mía! —Declaró, colérico— ¡Eso no significa que no ame a mi mujer! ¡Y deja de decir que la amas! Escúchame bien, Kōga —le miró desafiante— no te atrevas a meterte con mi esposa, Kagome es mía, es todo lo que tengo, y el hecho de que tenga sentimientos por Kikyō no te da el derecho a querer quitarme a mi familia. Deja en paz a Kagome, haz caso a lo que te digo, porque soy capaz de acabarte yo mismo ¿has entendido?_

_—__Lucharé por ella —fue lo único que escuchó de su ex amigo, y luego lo vio abandonar la oficina."_

Apretó a Kagome, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. ¡Sobre su cadáver otro estúpido que no fuera él le ponía a su mujer las manos encima! Era cierto que aún amaba a Kikyō, no lo iba a negar, nunca, pero sabía que Kikyō era su pasado, que estaba muerta y que algún día la enterraría en lo profundo de su memoria, pero Kagome estaba viva, allí, a su lado, dándole amor, dándole una familia y siendo todo en su vida.

Siendo solo ella.

No dejaría que Kōga se la quitara, y tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque él siempre había conocido a Kagome, primero que él, que él que era su marido, y siempre llegaba a su casa, era amigo de sus hijos, era amigo de su esposa, y era amigo de sus más dolorosos recuerdos. Kōga sabía su vida, al revés y al derecho, y estaba en desventaja, porque sabía que si se lo proponía; ese maldito convencía a Kagome de dejarlo (argumentando que él aún amaba a otra y nunca dejaría de hacerlo) y si eso pasaba, él se destrozaría.

Si ya había soportado perder a Kikyō en el pasado, no soportaría perder a Kagome y sus hijos en su presente, cuando ellos eran realmente su futuro. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Él había aprendido a llevar una vida normal con su esposa, Kagome había sabido curarlo durante ese tiempo, dándole amor, dándole hijos y construyendo sola a su gran familia. Kagome le había enseñado a vivir con el recuerdo de Kikyō sin que lo abordara tan seguido, y poder llevar una vida normal, dejando que ese detalle solo con amargue a ratos, y que no destruyera su vida.

A veces, no sabía qué hacer con él mismo. Se sentía miserable, porque sabía que hería a Kagome, a pesar de que ella nunca dijera nada, sabía lo duro que era vivir con una persona que aún amaba a alguien más y lo peor, que ese alguien ya estaba muerto.

Apretó su mandíbula; ¡él presentía que aún podía ver a Kikyō! Sabía, estaba consciente de que su corazón le pedía verla una vez más, solo para convencerse, porque nunca pudo ver su cuerpo y darle una despedida normal.

Algo le decía que aún tenía que verla en esa vida: viva o muerta.

Y así, tal vez, la dejaba de amar, y se dedicaba solo a Kagome, solo a su familia. Solo eran sus desesperadas y locas esperanzas. No quería perder a Kagome, no quería.

—¿En qué piensas? —soltó de pronto, Kagome, con su voz suave, sin asustar a su marido.

—En nosotros…—confesó. Pensaba en ella, en él, y en Kikyō.

Kagome sabía a qué se refería con nosotros, pero no sintió nada. Durante años, se había acostumbrado a saber lo que sentía su esposo, y ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ese sentimiento y el saber que Kikyō siempre estaría entre ellos, y entre sus planes, aunque fuese imperceptible; InuYasha siempre miraba su retrato y pensaba en ella cuando tomaban decisiones, cuando viajaban, cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, siempre.

Ya consideraba a Kikyō su ángel de la guarda, un amuleto de la buena suerte. Había aprendido a verla como una especie de diosa sagrada, o algo así, había aprendido a sentirla parte de su vida y parte de su matrimonio, y saber que ella estaba en los pensamientos de InuYasha ya no era una novedad. Tampoco era incómodo, ni doloroso.

—Descansa, mañana será otro día. —Kagome se levantó. Iba a bañarse.

A InuYasha le dolió. Mierda. Sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a Kagome le dolía, sabía que aunque ella ya era parte del recuerdo de Kikyō, era doloroso, incómodo, saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella lo conocía muy bien, _demasiado, _y ya sabía a qué se refería cuando decía _nosotros._

¡Maldición, Kagome!

Su esposa tenía razón, mañana sería un nuevo día, y tenía una fiesta qué atender.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Sin más que agregar. ¡Feliz año 2015!<p> 


End file.
